Sailor Moon D-The Movie: Powers of the Mirror Star
by Mariah Kechum
Summary: It's been four months sense the defeat of Galixcia. The scouts have settled into a peaceful life when a new set of youma attack. And what about Mariah Ketchum, the strange excange student? Is she freind? Foe? Both? Innocent bystander?
1. Hello, and Are you Evil?

Sailor Moon D - The Movie Powers of the Mirror Star   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any thing else that is copyrighted. I do own this story   
line, and Mariah. DO NOT use them without my permission.  
Chapter 1: Hello, and Are You Evil?   
Diary Entry Date: 7/23/1/543   
I can't belive this! My apartment is flooded! The manager said that it was a freak accident, and my room won't be ready for a few weeks. This has really messed up my plans. I now have to find a place to stay, and I have school in the morning. The manager was very flippant as he told me this, until he seemed to notice I was female; then he tried to pick up on me. Oh, well. I have school in the morning. I'll have to find a motel. . .if I don't I'll go to school soaking wet, and I don't want to have to have to come up with an answer. Well I suppose I'm being unfair, after all, I've only been here for a day. I'll reserve judgment for a while yet. Other than that, there is nothing to report.   
Over and out.   
The girl looked up from her writing. She didn't like this place at all. She hated the way the air burned her eyes and left a foul taste in her mouth. So far, she had only met adults too busy to lend a hand. She sighed, hopping that she would get used to it; no, scratch that. She hoped that she wouldn't have to. She also didn't like the way the sky to told her that it was going to rain tonight. It was too bright at night and too loud all the time. She swore under her breath. How, how, how in the world had she ended up here? Oh, well. Better make the best of it. She started out to find a motel for the night.   
*****************************************************************************************   
"Class, we have a new student today. I trust you will make her feel welcome, " the teacher said casting evil looks toward everyone in the classroom.   
"I am really staring to miss Ms. Haruna. . ." Someone bereathed in the back of the classroom. The new girl heard her loud and clear, but aparently the teacher didn't. She continued to ramble on about how awful the class was. Eventually she turned to the new student.   
". . .Please introduce yourself. "   
" Hello, my name is Mariah Ketchum. I'm an exchange student from the United States. My father and mother are veterinarians. They needed to wrap up some business at home, so they sent me ahead of them." The teacher smiled, " Do you have any special talents that you would like to share with us?" asked the teacher.   
Mariah thought to her self, 'More than you'll ever know about. . .' Instead she said, "Oh, I don't   
know, I can sing-" "Then sing something for us, " the teacher said. "Well. .ok . just a chorus, " The class leaned forward.   
Serena listened to the song with some interest. The new kid, Mariah, was so tall. She was probably only a little shorter than Trista. Her hair was a deep auburn red, which was confined back in a French twist. From what was loose, it seemed to be fairly curly. She was very pale and thin, but there were muscles under there. Her eyes were a blue-green, which seemed to be very uncomfortable in the bright light. She wore a necklace on a ball-bearing chain. The pendant consisted of a half globe, which, hidden under the glass on a black background, held a eight pointed star. She also seemed to hold a bit of hidden sadness, as if something precious had been ripped away from her, and she silently was blaming those in the room for what ever it was that was bothering her. She sat down in the empty seat next to Serena after she finished the chorus, not once looking up at her. The teacher then continued on with the lesson. Mariah seemed to catch on quickly, and was bored by the middle of class. Serena stared at her. Something about her was very odd. . . She shrugged it off as her being American. She waited for class to end,   
absentmindedly watching her write something down.   
  
Diary Entry Date: 8/24/1/543   
  
So this is the high school. I've already learned everything they're teaching,although that's really not a surprise, considering that I've already finished my schooling several years ago. Many of the students are wary, but nice. I suspect that we could get along quite well if we targeted this new generation. They are full of life, and should do quite well with proper training.  
Over and Out.   
*********************************************************************************************************************The bell rang for lunch. Mariah walked slowly out, dragging her feet, not quite ready to socialize with the crowd. She sat by her self, off in a corner away from every one else. Serena, in the mean time, was eating lunch with Amy, Lita, and Mina, talking about the new arrival.   
"Do you feel anything about her? Heaven knows how many times an enemy has tried to disguise itself as a new student," whispered Mina.   
"She feels different, but it's not a bad feeling. Besides, it could just be because she's American," Serena whispered back.   
"We should ask Raye's opinion. How about we get her to go to the arcade?" whispered Amy. The girls nodded. "Well, in that case, we'd better get to know her! Come on! There she is!" Serena ran over to where Mariah was sitting. "Hello! I'm Serena. This is Amy, she's really smart; Lita, she's a great cook; and Mina, she wants to   
become a star!", said Serena in one breath. The said girls blushed.   
" Hi. I'm Mariah," said the new girl.   
"Hey, listen Mariah. We're going to the arcade after school today, and we were hoping you'd like to come along and, well, you know, hang out!" said Serena, bubbling over with good cheer.   
"Ok, I don't have anything planned for today anyway," She whispered. They chatted for a few minutes longer, then went back to finish their lunch.   
***************************************************************After School******************************************   
Serena chattered non-stop as they walked to the video arcade. Mariah listened and occasionally made a reply.   
Suddenly Serena made a startled noise and yelled, "HEY, RAYE!!! OVER HERE!!!!!"   
A raven-haired girl ran toward them. She had a sense of elegance that wasn't entirely destroyed when she began to argue with Serena about some obscure thing. The other girls seemed to not notice, even as Mariah's face took on a horrified expression. The decibels rose and the words became harsh as the moments passed. Mariah had never seen people fight this way before. Anger pushed it's way upward, growing strong. 'NO! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!' she yelled mentally. She shoved her way between the two quarreling girls.   
"STOP !! BOTH OF YOU STOP ! THIS IS POINTLESS !!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" then she stopped, gasping for breath. The group stared at her. Before they could inquire, she was apologizing. "I'm sorry! Sometimes I burst out like that, I don't know why."   
"It's ok. Come on! Have you ever played the Sailor V game?" Giggled Serena.   
"What's Sailor V?"   
"Oh boy, do you need help! Let me show you!" The girls ran to the game inside. Serena spoke as fast as she could, giving pointers. Raye took note of this as she and the others began to speak amongst each other covertly. "What do you think, Raye?" asked Amy.   
"Her aura is odd, but I don't sense any thing evil . . . " she whispered back.   
"Then she's clean?" asked Lita.   
"As far as I can tell. . ." She whispered again. She threw glances back toward the two girls who were   
engrossed with the tiny, blinking screen in front of them. "But, as far as that aura is concerned, I don't know. I just don't know. . ."   
***********************************************************************************   
OK! That's it! Please read and Review. 


	2. The Watcher

Sailor Moon D: The Movie  
  
Powers of the Mirror Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any thing else that is copyrighted. I  
do own this story line, and Mariah. DO NOT use them without my permission.  
  
Chapter Two: The Watcher  
  
Diary Entry Date: 5/28/1/543   
I'm supposed to meet Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina today after school for ice  
cream. They seem to be absolutely fascinated with America and my history. Let me  
tell you a little bit about them. Amy is more the type to dissect something  
before jumping in and doing something about it. Lita, however, is impulsive and is  
not one to back down. Mina is the typical blond, bubbling over with cheer.  
Serena, however. . . there's something there, something beyond the ditzy  
personality. . .I can't put my finger on it. She's hiding something. There's no doubt that if  
Aunt Tasha were here, she would read her like a book. That's her power. My  
family. . .I miss them. I hate this charade. I hate lying, it's beneath us. .  
.it's a, for lack of a better term, human trait. There's something special about  
these girls. I feel it. I'll have to watch them carefully; they mustn't  
interfere.  
  
"Mariah!!! What's up?!" yelled a cheerful voice. Mariah looked up. It had  
become a ritual that, during lunch, they would sit together.  
"Nothing. . ." she said. The only thing most people could say about her  
was she spoke only when absolutely necessary. Some said it was snobbery, others  
said that she couldn't speak the language very well, and still others said that she was  
just shy. Serena maintained that it was part of her personality.  
"Come on! We're sitting over here!" yelled Serena.  
Mariah winced at the high pitch, but also grinned. As much as she would  
hate to admit it, she looked forward to lunch because she got to see Serena and  
the others. She laughed. Serena could draw people to her. Being with her was  
almost like being with her friends again. It was as if she was surrounded in a  
warm glow. 'She's hiding something,' that annoying little voice in the back of  
her head whispered. 'So what? So are you!' she replied to herself. She really  
hated being alone like this. . . with only herself to talk to. It was enough to  
drive a person mad, being so far away from all they had ever known.  
'Flint?' she wrinkled her brow. For just a moment, she'd felt her beloved's  
presence. . . She shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination. "Pictures on  
the wall, pictures everywhere. . .pictures on the wall, everywhere I  
stare!" she sang to herself as she walked over to the gang and co.  
"What?" asked Serena.  
"Ha ha ha. . .Serena, you're always asking a million questions, just as  
curious as a kitten!" laughed Mariah.  
Serena blinked, surprised. 'Well, that was weird.' Those were some of the first  
words her mother had said to her when she had unwillingly visited the moon. She  
shrugged it off as a coincidence.  
Mariah grinned. "You ok?" she asked.  
Serena sighed, "Yeah. So tell me. . .do you have a crush on anyone?"  
Mariah wrinkled her brow as she translated the term. "Yes I do. . .his name  
is Flint." Mina leaned forward, as if trying to learn more about the fact,  
like it was a piece of juicy gossip.  
"So. . .spill the beans already!! What's he like?!!"  
"I must admit, I'm rather curious also." whispered Amy as she blushed.  
"Very well. After all, who am I to stand in the name of gossip!" giggled  
Mariah. "Well. . .he's kind and sort of shy. He loves to sing, but hates to sing  
in front of groups. He's over protective of me. . .we've known each other for as  
long as we both can remember; and I've had a crush on him for about as long."  
"What does he look like?"  
"He's very tall, lean and muscular, blonde with steel blue eyes and. .  
.-  
A loud scream echoed through the air. Mariah's head snapped around. As she got up  
to investigate a hand grabbed her own.  
"HEY!" Mariah squawked. The hand belonged to one of Serena's friends, Molly.  
"Come on! We've got to get away from here! That scream was probably caused  
by a monster, and we'll only have trouble if we stay," she yelled, dragging  
Mariah along.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Leave it to Sailor Moon and the Scouts!" shouted Molly again.  
"THE WHO!?" she yelled, but this time she allowed herself to get dragged  
away from the scene. They ran until they were about a half mile away from the  
school. Mariah glance around them, and noticed something disturbing.  
"Hey, where are Serena and the others?  
Molly laughed. "Oh, I'm sure they're all right and as safe as we are."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Well. . .I'm going to make doubly sure," she said before running off.  
"WAIT!! Oh bother! Wait! COME BACK HERE!!!" Molly yelled, but she was  
already out of hearing.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In the meantime, Serena and the others were not exactly safe. As soon as  
Molly had dragged Mariah away, Serena had found a secluded corner to transform.  
"Moon Eternal Crisis!" she shouted. A flurry of wings and some hot pink  
coloring, then the champion of justice, the Eternal Sailor Moon, was back.  
"Mecury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
Before anyone could say 'Ai no senshi' the four inner scouts had taken  
their place beside their princess and leader. Below them, an adult had  
gotten ahold of one of the kids. She had been lifted up by the cuff of her  
collar.  
"PLEASE, SOMEONE. .. ANYONE! HELP ME!!!!!!!!"  
"No one can save you, human, very soon this world will be in the hands of  
the dark one! HAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"Stop right there!"  
"Huh?"  
As they always do, the youma looked up to see who was talking. Up on the roof of  
the building stood five silhouettes.  
"Schools" * she took a moment to gag* "are a place for learning! The people  
have a right to be protected, so protect them I will! I am the Scout of  
Sanctity and the one who will banish all evil! Eternal Sailor Moon!!  
"Representing the planet of ice, I am the Scout of Knowledge, Sailor Mercury!"  
"Representing the planet of fire, I am the Scout of War, Sailor Mars!"  
"Representing the planet of thunder, I am the Scout of Protection, Sailor  
Jupiter!"  
"Representing the planet of love, I am the Scout of Love, Sailor Venus!"  
"-And we're here to punish you!" they chorused together.  
"AH! So you've finally arrived, soldiers who possess the blessings of the  
planets! We'll find the warrior we're looking for, and then we'll smash you like  
the rodents you are!" Then, from out of the shadows came the creature, who  
dumped the girl uncerimonially on the ground. The scouts gasped.  
"MISS H.!!!??" yelled Sailor Moon. The youma laughed.  
"You're as stupid as you are blonde, Sailor Moon! I took over this human's  
body, and there's nothing you can do about it! The solider of Reflection is as  
good as caught!!!!!!" Then it morphed into a ugly creature with vines covering  
it's body. No even waiting for a reaction, it flung spear-like vines at them,  
causing the scouts to scatter.  
Mercury looked up from her computer, "She's right, Ms. Harunna is possessed!"  
"So how do we kill the youma with out killing Ms Harunna?" yelled Mars.  
"Working on it. . .YES! Sailor Moon! Try your attack!" yelled Mercury.  
"You got it!" she yelled back. The attack, which had seen no use in the past  
four months, came back to her easily, as if she had been born doing it. The  
feathers swirled as the Tier grew out from the base of her palm. "Silver Moon.  
. .Crystal Power. . . KISS!!!"  
The youma screamed and died, leaving Haruna to collapse on the ground.  
Mercury ran over to her and checked her pulse.  
"She's ok. Guys, lets call a meeting at the temple; get the outers in on  
this too!!! Let's book it!" Then the girls ran off to de-transform.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!" Mariah yelled. "Everyone! I'm so glad you're back! Did it  
hurt you? Did you see it? Where were you?!!"  
"Whoa, hold on. All of us are fine, and no, we didn't see it," sighed  
Raye.  
'Liar.' Mariah thought to herself.  
"Who are the Sailor Scouts?" Mariah quietly asked. The assembled group stared at  
her in shocked silence.  
"You mean you actually don't know?" whispered Mina in a disbelieving  
tone.  
"You really don't know. . ." echoed Molly. "I thought you were joking!"  
"Would everyone please stop looking at me that way! I hate it when people are  
shocked by my lack of knowledge and won't fill me in!!!" yelled Mariah, thoroughly  
irritated.  
"I'm sorry," said Serena. "Do you remember when I explained Sailor V?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, she is a Sailor Scout. Other people like to call them Sailor Soldiers,  
but they are the same thing. There are a group of them, who fight for love and  
justice outside the law. Few people remember seeing them," explained Serena.  
"But some people do?" she whispered back.  
"Yeah! Molly for example, and my little brother, Sammy."  
"Ah. Have you ever seen them?"  
Just then, Amy looked at her watch. "Well Mariah, I'd like to stay and chat,  
but we've got a study session at the temple; we're already late. . ." Mariah  
read the tone as 'Don't ask if you can come, we're doing something secret.'  
"But what about school?"  
"Oh, they always cancel it after a youma attacks," said Lita.  
"Oh, ok. I've got to clean my apartment today anyway. . .Hey! Maybe one of  
these days we can have a sleep over!!" she grinned, a lot of enthusiasm behind the  
comment.   
"That'll be great!!" yelled Mina.  
"Can I at least walk you to the temple?" asked Mariah.  
"Uh. . .Sure!" answered Serena, having no excuse to say no.  
  
****************************************************About half an hour  
later*************************************************  
The group was nearing the Temple on Cherry Hill, when they almost ran into a  
tall, green-haired woman carrying a black cat, with a yellow crescent mark on  
it's forehead.  
"Hello, Trista! Are Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle with you?" yelled Mina.  
"They're right behind me- and I brought the cats, " she answered, then noticed  
Mariah. "Hello. Who is this, Serena?"  
"Oh, this is Mariah Kechum. She transferred into our school from the U. S. about  
five days ago." she answered. Trista offered out her hand for a handshake.  
"Charmed," she said in a perfectly friendly tone. Mariah shrunk away, wishing  
she could just disappear. She wasn't exactly afraid, no, more like set on edge,  
almost as if she expected the woman to challenge her. Mina pushed her forward  
before she could escape, so she was forced to shake the woman's hand.  
"I-Indeed. . ." she stuttered. "I've really got to go. . .goodbye  
Minna.(everyone)"  
"BYE!!" everyone yelled back as the auburn haired girl took off at top speed.  
"What was that about?" asked Amara, who had appeared behind Trista.  
"Not sure," answered Serena "She's usually pretty friendly. . ."  
They girls shrugged, then walked into a secluded area of the temple. Darien  
drove up on his motorcycle a few minutes later. After locking the door, the  
inners filled in the outer scouts in as to what had happened in the school yard.  
Trista's eyes narrowed at the mention of the 'Solider of Reflection', but didn't  
say a word until the girls were done.  
Trista took a deep draft of her tea. "Are you sure it said 'Solider of  
Reflection'?"  
Amy nodded, typing away at her computer, a melody of soft, but rapid clicks  
filling the air. "Why? Do you remember her, Trista?"  
Trista looked sorrowfully at her empty cup for a moment, then took a deep  
breath. "A lot of my memories of the Sliver Millennium have been sealed away. .  
. but, while my memories are hazy, I do remember the child who called herself  
The Warrior of Reflection." With out waiting for a response, she continued. "She  
was a arrogant little demion, fast tempered, and quick witted. I saw her for the  
very first time when her parents were negotiating a peace treaty, and aligning  
themselves with the Moon Kingdom. She was three at the time, but oh, was she  
looking for a fight! She and her people still trained for war. As a result, she  
would be unable to claim her birthright as a Sailor Scout. She probably would have  
been an absolute terror, except for one thing-"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mariah stood a little ways away from the Cherry Hill temple; her hair blowing in the wind, mentally kicking herself for the rude display. She shook her head, trying to figure out what had so badly unnerved her. There was something about that woman . . . she was older than she seemed. Mariah could see it in her eyes. 'What are you hiding, my friends? What secret are you keeping from me? Could you be like we were once? Afraid to show our true powers for fear of rejection? Do you have some terrible ability that you have to hide, lest you be killed for it?' she sighed "To err is not just human . . .' Then she turned, and left the girls to spin their webs. *****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: Yeah!! I finally got this chapter out!! No! It's not what you think!!!!!!!!!!!! As always, read and review!!! Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed, and my editor, Zith_Hanna!!   



	3. The Sliver Winged Hawk

Powers of The Mirror Star  
  
By Mariah Kechum  
  
Chapter Three: The Sliver Winged Hawk  
  
  
I live my life by the moon. . .  
If it's half, lay low-  
If it's harvest, go slow  
And if it's full then . . . go.   
  
  
  
  
"Except for what?" asked Serena, impatient as always.  
  
"Except for you," replied Trista.  
  
"What?" exclaimed the whole room.  
  
"It's true. Serena was not only Queen Serenity's pride and joy. . . the warrior in question loved you like a little sister. You were the only reason she tolerated anyone else near her. She eventually came to see you inners as her comrades and Queen Serenity as her serigit mother. She even got along well with the Princess of Saturn," she nodded toward Hotrau. However, she DID NOT like the three of us..." she gestured toward Amara and Michelle, and included herself. She saw us as a threat. She even told me so, once. A surprise awaited us, however, when the four inners reaffirmed their vow to protect Princess Serenity. She, too, took the vow. Queen Serenity was actually quite pleased with the development, so she gave her inheritance as the Princess of the star, Vega. She became a Sailor Scout. Even you never knew her real name; she never used it, said she preferred 'Vega' to her real name. She died, like everyone else, during the attack on the Moon. Queen Serenity said she was to have been born with her memories intact, making her easier to find."  
  
"So. . .where is she?" asked Lita. "And why hasn't she come to us if she does remember?"  
  
Trista sighed sadly. "I've searched, and searched, and even today, there is still no sign of her. It's like she was never reborn..."  
  
"Or, maybe something happened and she doesn't remember," Darien said quietly.  
  
"Wait." Serena suddenly gasped. "Mariah! I'll bet _she's_ Sailor Vega!! Remember that she showed up around the same time she did; and I can't believe that Mariah's an enemy!!"  
  
"She might have some memories . . . let's talk to her about it when we have that sleep over," said Mina.  
  
"Right. So it's decided!" answered Amy, looking up from her computer.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Raye asked.  
  
"Not that I can think of . . .we better keep an eye out for the enemy, though." Said Amy.  
  
"Well, now that's settled, let's pay Mariah a visit," said Serena.  
  
"Why now?" asked Darien.  
  
"So we can set up the sleep over!!" she replied.  
  
"We'll all go with you," said Amara in a no nonsense tone.  
  
"Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"Because, we're not as sure of Mariah as you are. She was acting very strange when we saw her."  
  
****************************  
  
Mariah sat straight up, feeling like she was about to throw up. She clutched her shoulders, trembling violently, and gasping for breath. 'These flashes of sickness are coming more and more often. Maybe there's something wrong with me . . . ' She shook her head. The attacks always came when she was sleeping, not during the middle of the day, with no stimuli! She mentally ran through all the  
possible reasons. She'd been having the dream again. Actually, at the moment it seemed more like a vision. A few minutes ago, she had arrived home after Serena had left to go to Raye's temple to "Study". Right . . . like she believed that excuse.  
  
- but . . .  
  
there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing at all. 'I'm alone once more,' she thought to herself. She stood up from the couch she had sat down on. 'I'd better get going. . . they're expecting my report.' She stood up, praying that her shaking legs wouldn't betray her, and wobbled to the 'closit'. She pulled open the door, and, pushing her way through the clothes, fit her hand into an indetation in the back wall. A small section of it disspered. Mariah stumbled through. Her incradble vision kept her from stumbling in the black as pitch tunnel. She walked for a few minutes, breathing heavly, untill she came to a room with a green pool. She slowly knelt. "I'm ready to make my report."  
  
The pool began to froth and churn. Slowly it porgected the immage of a woman in her mid fourtys. "Fal de K`eti!" she proclamed.  
  
Mariah nodded. "K`eti chi fal!"  
  
The woman nodded. "What do you have for us watcher?"  
  
"Princess, the adults of this world seem to be too set in their ways for first contact. The youth, however, show promise," she cocked her head to one side, "and there is the distint possablitiy that some have magical capablites. I'm not sure though."  
  
The woman's brow furrled. "Hmm. . . that IS unusal. Anything else of note?"  
  
Mariah nodded. "The school I am attending was attacked today, by something of a magical feel. When I went to confront it, one of the students told me to leave it to the 'Sailor Scouts'. You remember the old addage about 'Magic must defeat magic?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes. So it seems that there is magic there." Suddenly a loud gun shot interuppted them. Mariah looked worriedly at her supperior.   
  
"Permisson to take my leave of you."   
  
The other nodded. "Go. See what it was.  
  
**************************  
  
Amy gasped. 'Pentration on both sides. Massive internal bleeding. The bullet missed my vital organs, though.' Pain, and lots of it. Amy felt light-headed, which wasn't good. She had been with the others, walking to Mariah's appartment, when the punks had driven by, shooting off like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Mariah yanked the door open. "WHAT HAPPENED? Oh my, get inside everyone!" she guided the group inside and lay Amy down on the couch.   
  
"Drive by." whispered Lita, with barely suppresed rage.  
  
Mariah nodded. "Serena, try to keep the wound from bleeding too much. Hold it just like Amy is. You!" she pointed to Darien. "Go upstaris. The first room on your left is a bathroom. The second drawer on the right has gauze. Get some. There should also be some soap and towles. Bring them down and start cleaning the wound. I'm going to get some medicional herbs." She rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed several plant leaves. Then she pulled back the skirt she wore, revealing her calf. She set a bowl and a knife next to her. She mumered a tiny prayer, then plunged the knife into her leg, makeing a deep cut. Her blood welled up, bright red, followed immedately by a white foam, quickly stained pink. She squesed her eyes shut in pain. The cut sealed up quickly, and within a few seconds, there was no way to tell if she had ever been wounded. She quickly scraped off the remaining foam into the bowl. If there was no healing elixer around, this was the next best thing- even if the method was painful, and a little gross.  
  
She hurried back out to Amy. The man had already sponged her off. Good. Mariah slathered on the pink foam, and lay the back`en ta leaf over the wound on top of the foam. It would help seal off the wound from any infection, and had some healing propertys of it's own. Then she wraped the gauze around the wound to hold everying on. She sat back, and wiped her hands on a clean towel.  
  
"Do you think that she'll be ok, Mariah?" asked Serena.  
  
Mariah nodded. "I've got some specal medical herbs that should speed up the healing process."  
  
"Oh?" asked a little girl with great amathist eyes and sholder lenth hair. "Where did they get them? And how?"  
  
Mariah smiled, her mind racing for a lie. "Did I mention that my parients travel alot? They got these from a tribe deep in the amazon. They have healing propertys, and I've observed that myself."  
  
"Ah." nodded a aqua haired woman, knowing that was a bunch of bull. "I'm sorry, I don't think that we've intoduced ourselves. I'm Michelle, and this is Amara, Hotrau, Trista, and Darien."  
  
Mariah nodded at them each in turn. "I'm Mariah Ketchum."  
  
Mina blushed. "We came over to see if we could schedule that sleep-over. I think we'll have to wait a week for Amy though."  
  
Mariah nodded. "How is Friday, two weeks from now?"  
  
Serena smiled. "We'll have to see, but I don't see anything wrong from where I'm standing now."  
  
Mariah grinned. They conversed for a while, then her guests left. She completed her report, and then when outside for a walk, and that's when her day went from worse to even more worse. Blue and black sparkles collects near an alley way about 50 ft ahead of her.The disappeared to leave a town young woman leaning against the wall. She wore black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. "Hello... Mariah." Crystal blue eyes narrowed at her.  
  
Mariah gulped. "Do I know you?"  
  
"You did." she answered, blinking.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm new here."  
  
The figure who had appeared looked around at the passing people, giving Mariah the impression that only she could see or hear her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mariah, her own eyes narrowing.  
  
Some of the people passing by gave Mariah odd looks or walked wide around her.  
  
The girl smirked, "Lynna."  
  
Mariah turned and began to walk away. Mariah closed her eyes, hoping it would go away if she did. "Leave me alone." she mumered under her breath.   
  
"I can't do that...S-Mariah." whispered the other woman.  
  
"Why not?  
  
The other girl simply smiled, "Because I can't.."  
  
Mariah looked at her aggressor. "If you want to fight, that's fine, just not here. Not near all these people. Someone could get hurt."  
  
The invisible wall around Mariah disappeared and the other girl faded into the shadows. Mariah leaned against the wall of a bulding, shaking from terror that she had been hiding. 'Calm down stupid, she didn't hurt you.' she thought to herself. 'But she could have. . .' whispered the realist in her. 'And she could come back.' 'Shut up!'  
  
Lynna watched from the roof of a building slightly down the street. Her crystal eyes were dark with thought. 'I'll guess I'll keep an eye on her...'  
  
************************  
  
That Monday was a "Staff Development" day, so the students had the day off. Mariah didn't have a day off however.  
  
She was presently standing in the center of the artic sea, a cold wind blowing a few stray strands of hair about her face. 'Hmmm. . . . I don't know. This place reeks of something foul. I don't like this place, never mind the cold!!!' She thought to herself as she walked past the third odd tower of ice. Here and there she found evidence of a great battle, and magic had been involved. Black magic, and good magic. She tenderly picked up a bright red shred of materal. She felt a flash of pain. She rocked back for a moment, shook her head, and walked on. A few miles later she saw yet another tower of ice, this one taller than the others, and flat on top, like a platform. Facing it was a large bowl of what appeared to be organic matter. "Strange. . ." mummered Mariah, "Ow." She looked down to see what her not numb engough foot had kicked. Something pink and yellow. Mariah frowned, then picked up the object and placed it in her pocket. Not too far away, she saw the opening to what looked to be a dark cave. Slowly she made her way to the mouth. Dispite the fact that it also reeked of evil, her intuition told her to go in.   
  
Inside was a huge cave, with evidence of advanced, sentent life forms at work. Here and there, blood was frozen on the ground, speaking volumns of a past battle. Mariah glanced around. Purple-black shards of crystal were everywhere, and crunched loudly underneath her feet, making her feel quite the intruder. 'The remains of a throne-room?' she thought to herself. In the night something caught the light, and Mariah walked to it. There, cloaked in darkness, was a blonde man encased in some dark crystal. He wore a look of disbelief and horror.   
  
"Maybe I should try and set him free. . ." Mariah mummered. Slowly she inched her glowing hand toward the glass-like crystal. But when it touched, a sharp pain flashed through her. She reeled. 'I'd better leave him. . .'she decided, 'Something tells me that however he got there, he shouldn't be disturbed.' She backed away, finaly un-nerved enough to return home. "The Princess is absoultely going to /love/ this one. . ." she mummered sarcasticly. She shuttered, then vanished.  
  
*********************  
  
Midnight. Serena sat up in bed, hearing her communicator go off.  
  
"Whadda want now?" Serena yawned.  
  
"Serena, we got a boge." said Amy over the com.  
  
"Eha boooggeee- A WHAT!!"   
  
"A youma!! Yelled Raye, pushing Amy out of the way. "Meet us at the park!"  
  
"Right!" she yelled, then almost rolled over and went back to sleep- thank Heaven for kittys with sharp claws. Then the so-called 'Champion of Justice' attempted to simotanously skin her gardien, trasform, and get to the park in record time.  
  
********************  
  
Fire eruped from the fingertips of Sailor Mars. The youma- or possesed Andrew, however you look at it, simmply laughed, sending an engery blast that counteracted the fire and skattered them into the bushes.   
  
"We just can't stop him!" yelled Sailor Venus.  
  
"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!!!!!" came a cry.  
  
The youma doged the leaves and readed itself to blast again- but there came an all to familar command.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!!"  
  
The stupid youma, as they always do, looked up. Standing on a large tree branch was the leader of the Sailor Soilders of the Sol Solar System, Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Night is a time when children, and young teenagers, should be resting and preparing for the next day! For disterbing our sleep, I'll never forigive you!! I am the pretty soilder of love and justice! Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"We pretty soldiers of the Sol solar system won't fogive you either!!" called Sailors Mecrury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Uranis, and Neptune. And to this the youma had only one answer.  
  
BANG!!!!!!  
  
An explosion. The youma chukled, as Sailor Moon now lay helpless, like her portectors, unconsous. As the youma prepaired to finnish her off, there was a scream that seemed to penatrate forest, glade, mountan, ocean, river, pond, ice, air and flesh. At the sound, Sailor Moon awoke and began to scream herself, for the youma was distrated for only a moment and now prepaired to kill her.  
  
A glint of sliver in refleted moonlight.   
  
TESSSER!!!!  
  
Something toar across the youma's face, leaving in it's wake, claw marks. All eyes followed the figure skywards as it flew across the full moon slowly- and settled on a branch nearby, and let out a shreak.  
  
"IT'S A BIRD?!" yelled Uranis.  
  
"It's a hawk!" called Mecury from her computer.  
  
The hawk shreaked again, spreading it's sliver wings.  
  
"Hurry Sailor Moon!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, almost as if he understood what the hawk was trying to convey.  
  
"Right! Silver Moon Crystal Power. . . KISS!!!!"  
  
The youma let out a shreak of it's own as it became Andrew once more.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, I'm late. We moved and I had to wait FOREVER to get back on line. Next time: What is the hawk? Why was Mariah at point 'D'? Who is the woman who confornted Mariah? What crazy thing will happen at the sleep over? Will the authress EVER SHUT UP and let you go back to reading? Find out in Chapter Four of Powers of the Mirror Star: Messenger from Above. 


	4. Messenger From Above

Sailor Moon D: Powers of the Mirror Star  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon. If I did, then it would have been done right!! Note: Anything in //..// is being spoken in Mariah's native language.  
  
Halfway though the Night I wake up in a dream Echoes in my head Make every whisper turn into a scream  
  
Chapter 4: Massager From Above  
  
Mariah sat up, gasping on the thick night air. 'It hurts . . . I hurt all over . . .' Her panting was loud in her ears, but she felt like she couldn't breathe, and every gasping breath was accompanied by a sharp pain. 'Why? Why does it hurt?'  
  
At that moment, Mariah saw a flicker of something dark outside her window. 'What the heck?' she thought to herself, as she got up, and left the apartment to go investigate.  
  
*** The demon-minion saw a young teenaged girl wandering around by herself. The demon didn't ever stop to consider why. Here was prey, easy and unable to defend herself . . .  
  
*** About half and hour later, Mariah wondered if she was chasing shadows. But every time she started to give up she would have a weird vibe, and a flicker of something both seen and not seen in an alley, and she would continue the chase.  
  
*** A loud scream echoed over Mariah's sound sensitive ears, causing her to flinch momentarily in pain. Then she was running toward the sound. No matter what had been done to her people by humans like those around her, everyone, including herself, was taught to help everyone, and anyone in pain, especially the innocent- who had no idea what kind of battle they were getting into.  
  
In this case, the damsel in distress was a young redhead, who bat at the dark, distorted swirls surrounding her, with out the results she needed. Mariah leapt into the fray to help the young girl, and instantly she could feel the evil try to possess her. "//Get away you evil thing!!//" she screamed in her native tongue.  
  
"//SHEILD!!!//" Mariah screamed, as a hard barrier of energy surrounded both her and the girl. The redhead, however, screamed more than her. Mariah moved to shield the hysterical girl from seeing the blackness that couldn't penetrate the shield.  
  
Suddenly, Mariah felt a shift of something very powerful in the very fabric of the world. 'What component? Fire . . . Darkness . . . TIME. Ah, time is the shift here. Time is being slowed down.'  
  
Suddenly the monster suffered the wrath of whatever had caused the shift in the space-time continuum, and evaporated into nothingness. Mariah lowered the shield and looked around for whatever had protected them. The redhead was still sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Calm down. We're safe now," whispered Mariah.  
  
"What happed?" asked the young girl though her tears.  
  
"We were saved by someone, but I didn't see them."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mariah," she smiled, "And you're . . ."  
  
"Elisabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzy."  
  
"Ahh, you're Andrew's little sister, aren't you?"  
  
"Who . . . who told you that." Asked Lizzy.  
  
"My friends and I go there constantly. I hear about you occasionally. Why on God's green Earth were you out here this late?" asked Mariah.  
  
"I could ask the same from you." Replied Lizzy  
  
"I was being shadowed. But . . ." she said at Lizzy's flushed look, "I suppose that you do not want to discuss why you were out here." Lizzy slowly nodded.  
  
"Look," Lizzy said, "I can't stay here, but thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'd better get home now too." Said Mariah as she took off down the street. 'I smell a rat,' Mariah thought to herself. 'I wonder where my shady "friend" is now . . .'  
  
***  
  
The Friday of the sleepover came quickly enough for Mariah, who not only had to get enough food prepared for nine teenage girls, but had to somehow entertain them as well.  
  
They arrived around seven (Serena and Mina at about seven thirty), and were greeted as they set their bedrolls in the living room. They cooked, did facials, and generally had a good time. Hours crept by lazily as the girls laughed and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
It was almost one in the morning when Serena accidentally knocked something off of a shelf. She let out a gasp of recondition as she picked the object up.  
  
"Mariah . . . where did you get this?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
Mariah stared at the object for a moment, and considered lying; but one look at Serena, and she dismissed the thought. "I found it in the middle of the Artic Sea."  
  
Silence reined, along with it's partner, shock as the statement sunk in.  
  
"Mariah," asked Amy "How? What were you doing in the Artic Sea?"  
  
"Exploring, why? What's so special about that thing?" Mariah replied bluntly.  
  
"You were exploring in the artic sea?" asked Raye. Mariah shrugged.  
  
"/THIS THING/ was-" Raye started after she realized that Mariah wasn't going to say anymore than what she had.  
  
"Was being the key word here," added Mina.  
  
"*Ahem! * Was one of Sailor Moon's first weapons. It was thought to have been destroyed in her last battle against Queen Beryl, but apparently not." Replied Raye.  
  
"How do you know about that kind of thing?"  
  
"Uhh . . ."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Umm . . . Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about . . . you see, a thousand years ago . . ."  
  
The next few hours consisted of a telling, re-telling and psychoanalyzing the story on the origins of Sailor Moon. Mariah asked a lot of questions, as if she were collecting info for a research paper. Once they were done, Mariah took a long draft of her tea and sat back in the couch for a moment before asking the obvious.  
  
"Ok, this is all fine and well, but one: how do you know this, and two: why are you telling me this?"  
  
"We, uhhh . . . hehehe . . .ummmm . . ."  
  
"Wait, don't tell me. YOU guys are the Sailor Scouts?" asked Mariah.  
  
" . . . What gave you that idea?"  
  
"You guys look like them, have the same hairstyles as them, are the same ages as them, and you know a lot about them. More than the average people," she answered as if this was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
Amy nearly choked on her sandwich.  
  
"Ummm, as to the second question," continued Raye, "We think that you are Sailor Vega."  
  
It was now Mariah's turn to choke. "But- but that can't be."  
  
"Why not? You arrive around the same time, and you may not remember," said Lita  
  
"But I know that I'm not Sailor Vega."  
  
"There is no way at your disposal to tell if yo-"  
  
"I'm not from this dimension."  
  
"-You can't possibly be Vega," Amy finished.  
  
"You're not from /where/?" Serena asked.  
  
"There is a theory that any thought or design has been played out in another place, or dimension," replied Amy.  
  
"So?" asked Mina.  
  
"SO? So she isn't even from the same freaking universe!" replied Raye.  
  
"Ohh. That'll do it, huh?"  
  
Mariah cleared her throat. "Sense you all have found me trustworthy of this information, I'll impart to you my secrets." She took a long and deep breath. "I'm not human."  
  
Everyone choked again. Amy stared. "What?"  
  
"By our reckoning, three hundred years ago, in a technological world, like this one, a young girl in middle school was awakened to magic for the first time." She paused to let the information sink in. "She quickly taught her close friends, and they taught some of their other friends, until the entire school practiced magic. They pooled their knowledge together in a mind link to save time and effort, for learning magic was a hard thing to do. The group spread to other schools, and soon members were everywhere. In time other people, outside this group began to grow both jealocy and hateful, and persecuted them. And though the leaders tried to make peace, nothing satisfied them. These were the early days of my people, the Euphora. They hated us . . . soon we were banished from everywhere but a small chain of islands. Their hate followed us, and they nuked the islands we had lived on peacefully for twenty years. Our few remaining allies, however, warned us in time. Before the nuclear weapons could arrive, we took to space and left the planet, looking to find one of our own among the stars. And find we did. An earth-like planet with no intelligent life in the Beta Quadrant of the Galaxy was the perfect find. Our people set up a society there. The major sport there was, and don't laugh, Marching Band. Our founder was a band geek, and everyone quickly seemed to favor this sport above all others," Mariah grinned, "Especially football! My people have many magic abilities, and we specialize according to our talents. My mother is a woman named Misty of Cerulean City. She was a member of a human race far from this world. We refer to that place as 'The Poke'mon world'. My mother was hunted for many years, out of rumor, lies, and fear. Eventually, when the two groups reached an understanding, so did my Mother, who was now Euphoran, and my Father, who was and still is Human. My name /is/ Mariah Ketchum, and I am the watcher and ambassador for your universe. I accidentally stumbled upon it about seven months ago. I was the first to be able to do so. My people are curious by nature, and we want to know more about you, and be able to walk among you. But" she looked away for a moment, "The experience on our original home, and nearly losing my Mother permanently cause us to be very cautious, that is why I was sent. To find out more about you." Mariah took a breath, ending the story.  
  
For a long moment, no one spoke. Not even Serena or Mina. Finally Lita coughed, "Umm, that explains a lot . . ."  
  
Everyone laughed, the tension in the room easing.  
  
Mariah wiped the tears from laughter from the corners of her eyes. "Sounds crazy right?"  
  
"No, from what we constantly deal with, it's just another day for us!" laughed Mina.  
  
"I'm glad. Now," Mariah said, "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked fingering the Crescent Moon Wand.  
  
"I don't think that we can use it, it's in such terrible condition now," Mina answered after taking it from Mariah, and studying it for a moment.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Mariah responded cryptically.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serena.  
  
"When I first found it, it was in far worse condition that it is now," she answered simply.  
  
"Than it's healing itself?" asked Lita.  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Then, why don't we hang on to it now?" asked Raye.  
  
"It's fine with me, the Crescent Moon Wand is yours any way. Well, that's a couple of mysteries solved in one day. Let's call it a night." Mariah laughed.  
  
***  
  
Everyone went home in the morning deep in thought, and Mariah was left to clean up the mess-- a chore that took her the entire day.  
  
***  
  
Lynna watched from the roof of a nearby building, 'My powers don't lie... that's her...'  
  
She vanished and reappeared, leaning idly against the entrance of an alley with her arms crossed. As usual, no one but Mariah could see or hear her.  
  
"Got into a bit of trouble a few nights ago, didn't you?" she asked simply.  
  
"And it was probably your fault too," Mariah hissed, regarding Lynna as if she were a demon, "Go /away/."  
  
Lynna smirked slightly, "Do you really think I'm going to listen to you, Vega?" "Who?"  
  
Lynna frowned, "You're Vega. My powers don't lie."  
  
"They may not lie, but they might be intoxicated. My name is Mariah. NOT Vega."  
  
Lynna's crystal blue eyes actually looked confused, but only for a second, "You're the one that's confused."  
  
"Who is Vega? My name is Mariah Ketchum, daughter of Ash and Misty," Mariah repeated again Lynna frowned, "No, you may think you're Mariah, and you may be Mariah, but you're also Vega."  
  
"Then answer me! WHO IS VEGA! What is she or he like, where is she or he from?" Mariah yelled, clutching at her hair. Who knew humans could be so stubborn?  
  
"Vega was a Sailor Senshi I used to . . . know."  
  
"Well I can't be a Sailor Senshi!!!! The Inner Scouts just pronounced me not a Sailor Senshi!!! THEY THOUGHT I WAS VEGA!!! WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYBODY THINKING I'M VEGA???!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"They're powers are not the same as mine. You are Vega," retorted Lynna.  
  
"I'M NOT EVEN FROM THE SAME FREAKING UNIVERSE!!! MY MOTHER BORE ME ON A COMPLEATELY DIFFERENT WORLD, IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIMESTION! I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN! I'M EUPHORAN!!!" Mariah screamed.  
  
"And how did you get into this dimension?" asked Lynna calmly, not disturbed by her outburst.  
  
"My people are magical. I was the first to come here, and I am ambassador to this world." Mariah stated, re-gaining her composure.  
  
"Is dimension traveling normal for your . . . species?" asked Lynna, "Or maybe . . . is it easier than normal for you?"  
  
"I was the first to figure it out, but others can do it just as well as me."  
  
Random walked out of a wall, meowed, and disappeared.  
  
"You were the first, because its one of Vega's main abilities." after looking at where the cat had disappeared for a second.  
  
"Liar. "  
  
"I don't lie." said Lynna, "But it would seem that you do."  
  
"I am not VEGA!!! I am Mariah, who loves all things! I hate fighting and war! Read me and see that I speak the truth!!" She glared at the woman before her as she tension in the air became electric.  
  
***  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, there is Mariah's true history. Corny eh? 


End file.
